Team RWBYJ?
by Twebster900
Summary: During Bec Noir's 3-year fight with Bec Blanche/PM, something happens and Noir finds himself somewhere else... and not quite the Omnipotent he was before. Rated T just in case.
1. World, thy name is Bec Noir!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Be Bec Noir**

You... can't quite be "Bec" Noir. Didn't you read the summary!? You can however, be *Jack* Noir, bit I'm guessing as long as you are a Noir, you're satisfied.

Your eyes- er, eye, snaps open and you sit up. Something feels off. You still have one eye, one arm and one sword through your chest- nothing out of the ordinary there. Or is there? It takes you a moment to see it in the dark of the night, but your skin is a diffrent color! It's no longer your natural obsidian-black, but white... not Prospitian white, but white nonetheless. It was almost, pink. No there's gotta be a less offensive color to describe it. Think... oh, yes, tan.

You finally decide to observe your surroundings, seeing hat you're in one of those human cities: stone-ish floor and many small business buildings around, each with conveniently reflective windows. You view your reflection in the window, to find you look human! Except you're pretty sure humans don't have dog ears and bird wings. You quickly glance down at your hand to confirm your Ring of Power is still there. It is. Unfortunately that stupid harlequin outfit was back. You'd have to rip it again... shame too, it ripped so perfectly the first time. On the other hand(stump) you can go another day without having to see a naked human. Maybe you'd make a man-skirt out of the lower half of it... like what PM did.

Wait... PM? Your brain hurts to try and remember anything not directly related to yourself... but for some reason the initials PM stick out like a sore thumb. Someone you fought recently? A rival? Love interest maybe? Bleh, the thought of love makes your stomach churn.

Anyways, you're plucked out of your thoughts by the sound of glass breaking. The source of the sound, some goon who was just thrown from a store, came from a shop called "Dust till Dawn".

" **Great**." You think aloud. " **Some bloodshed will get my mind off this**."

You pull the sword from your chest and stand. You've never really questioned how that doesn't hurt... your best guess is that the blade is part of you. You wouldn't hurt yourself, would you? You run towards the action as more goons are thrown out the broken window... but then a girl in a red cape jumps out as well. She then pulls something from her back that expands into a Scythe, and you stop.

You have to admit, this girl's got some good moves.

After *ahem* briefly being shocked by this girl's skill, you realize that she's already taken out all the goons, and the boss has come out to play. The man was weairing a white suit and hat, and had red hair. He pointed his cane at the girl (and you, as she was standing in between you and him), and you inwardly pray it doesn't turn into a gun. And whatdaya know, it's a cane-gun... close enough. He throws some kind of red crystal at Red and shoots it with his cane-gun.

The resulting explosion absolutely wrecks your enhanced senses and leaves you dazed for a while. By the time you get up, there's a flying machine above you and there's a battle going on on a nearby roof. You're a bit ticked that the guy had the guts to pull that over on you and decide to repay the favor.

You jump towards the flying machine and slice it clean down the middle! Then, you stick the landing on the building. Man you love being awesome. On the roof you now are on, is Red and another woman who looks like a school teacher. Before anyone could say anything however, you begin to feel tired... something that's never happened before, the ring-

You look down at your ring. The intangible orbs around it have stopped moving, and the ring itself has lost its shimmer. You collapse unconscious.

You really hate being unconscious.

* * *

 **Be Glynda Goodwitch**

Your day just got a lot more frustrating. What was supposed to be a rutine patrol around the commercial district of Vale quickly became a fight and a whole lot of paperwork. Not only do you have to deal with Miss Rose, but also this... thing that destroyed a Bullhead in a single attack. You got off easy with Ruby though, as Ozpin saw this as an opportunity to "recruit" her. As he did that, you were left with the thing. It looked Faunus, but Faunus normally have a single trait of a single animal. This had traits of multiple animals, not to mention it's weapon... which seemed to show up on life-scans as a part of the thing.

The first 30 or so minutes were spent just waiting for it to get up. Finally it did and you could interrogate it.

 **"Where am I**." Were the first words out of it's mouth. It said them like a demand, not a question.

"Vale police department." You say. You truthfully just want to get the night over with. "You, have no records at all. You don't show up on any security footage, nor do you have any fingerprints... but most of all, you did this."

You tap the Scroll on the table in front of him, bringing up a picture of the Bullhead wreckage.

"So my question is, who are you?" You lean in close, but his expression doesn't waver.

" **You want to know if I'm an enemy, don't you**?" It asked. " **Well I can tell you this: I'm to be feared**."

"Your name." You demand.

" **Call me Bec Noir.** "

* * *

 **First chapter done!**

 **First off, let me say that I hardcore ship Bec Noir and PM, but due to the sake of this fanfiction, Noir will be part of no romance! Mostly because I don't know how to write romance.**

 **This is a what-if story, and completely non-canon. I own neither series... if I did, they'd both be pretty unpopular and a lot less characters would've died.**


	2. Employment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Bec Noir talking**."

" _ **Bec Noir thinking**_."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Be Bec Noir**

Trying again are we? *sigh* Fine... but only because he introduced himself as *Bec*.

That could've gone much better. For one thing you could have gotten out with the knife you'd been hiding since 3 years ago. You also could've not threatened her... but where's the fun in that? though, if you hadn't she wouldn't have knocked you out again. But seriously, you're away from your sword, and your ring still needs to recharge- something it's not even supposed to need to do -and can't teleport out or even use the miles!

You regain consciousness, only to find yourself ringless and in a glass tube, all _four_ limbs bound. In front of you and a bit to the left is a smaller tube with your ring in it. You begin to plan your escape, but then you notice the man standing in front of your tube. He wore formal clothes and a dark-green jacket. He had white hair and glasses, and held a cane that reminded you of those emergency-stop levers in old power and water stations. But he didn't scare you any more than the lady before... you're a Noir for crying out loud! Your family's been kicking butt and taking names for centuries!

He then tapped on the glass, seeing that you had drifted off in thought.

"I assume I have your attention, Mr Noir." He said. His voice was a bit muffled by the glass separating you. "We've taken away your ring of power, so you should behave yourself."

" **What do you want, gramps?** "

"My name is Ozpin, I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

" ** _Great_** " you think " ** _guys like him like to flaunt their title and relitive fame. So long as I don't screw this up-_**

" **Never heard of it**." _**-dammit.**_

"I see." Well, looks like that had no effect on him whatsoever. "Well you see, the Atlas military sees you as just another potential weapon of mass destruction. I however, see you as much more."

As much as the sound of mass destruction appeals to you, you really want to get out of this tube.

"I have a proposal to make. Agree to work for me, and I'll pull some strings to get you out of there."

" **You might not be speaking my language, but gettin out of here sounds good right about now. So long as I can kill stuff, I'm in.** "

"We have a deal then." He turned and left. "You'll want to get a good night's rest, come morning you're a free man."

He then left, turning out the lights.

* * *

 **Be Ruby Rose**

You are now Ruby Rose. You are standing outside Dust till Dawn waiting for Yang to pick you up. Looking in through the broken window, you can see the damage caused by those guys earlier. Half the store's Dust supply had been taken, as well as most of their Crystals. If you hadn't been there, they'd've probably taken everything! In the end, you can't really tell who won.

"Ruby!" Yang pulled up beside you on her motorcycle and removed her helmet. "What happened?"

"Well there werealltheseguysrobbingthestoresoIbeatthemallupbuttheirbosstriedtoescapeand-" Yang put her hands on your shoulders.

"Sis, one word at a time! ...Once we get home, I need my beauty rest."

"K." You say and get on the motorcycle with her.

* * *

 **Be Ozpin**

Were you ever not Ozpin?

You are in your office overlooking the whole of Beacon Academy and most of Vale. You contemplate that man, Bec Noir. His presence baffles you. He has a Soul, but at the same time lacks Aura... and it's not as if he just hasn't unlocked it, he literally has no Aura. Also, that ring of his. It seems to enhance his power, but doesn't do so like so many Dust users do... but the form he takes on when he wears it worries you. It reminds you of a certain creature you hope stays in the legends...

* * *

 **Be Bec Noir...** **again**

It is the next day. You're a free man just as that Oz guy promised. You even got your ring back! You are currently in Ozzy's office, waiting for him to finish skimming through the records you wrote up. You got flashbacks of paperwork back on Derse while filling it out. You weren't made for paperwork, you were made for killing!

"Well then, Mr. Noir, you are now officially a member of society, and the new professor's aid here at Beacon." He put the papers in an envelope and pushed it to the side of his desk. "With that said, I have a job for you."

He then brought a small rectangular box from below his desk. He opened it, and it was a Chess Board. It, really, brought back some memories of the Battlefield.

"I want you to take this to the specified location in the Emerald Forest, as well killing any Grimm too strong for the students to handle."

" **Grimm?** "

"You'll know it when you see one." He closed the box and held it out. "Can I trust you are capable?"

" **Don't underestimate me, Oz**." You grab the box and warp out of the room. You don't know where this "Emerald Forest" is, but you can probably assume you'll find out quick enough. You exit the warp on top of the tower and look around. Off in the distance is a rather large forest, so you take to the sky and fly in that direction.

-Short timeskip-

You land on a cliff overlooking the forest. It'd probably be an amazing vantage point to overlook the goings-on in the forest, but you don't have all that much time before the initiation Oz mentioned earlier. You jump from the cliff and glide as far as you can into the forest. You aren't looking where you're going and ram head-first into a large, black, feathery wall. It turns out to be a massive bird!

" **This is probably one of those Grimm Oz mentioned...** " You transfer the box to one of your tentacles and unsheathe your sword from your chest.

\- a minute later-

" _ **Well, that didn't take very long**_." You sheath your sword. Out of the corner of your good eye, you see some ruins through the trees and decide to look around.

On a pedestal in the center of the ruins is a yellow sticky-note. It reads:

"Mr. Noir,

Set up the Chess board and pieces here, then return to my office."

You do as the note says, double checking that the pieces are in the right places, and knocking over the Black Queen piece a few times. Looking back towards the cliff, you can just barely- with your enhanced senses -see Ozpin and another man overseeing a team of workers setting something up on the cliff. You decide to warp there and surprise them.

* * *

Now, from a 3rd person view, a "warp" used by any of the 4 entities capable of using it, looks like an outline of the entity going outwards, changing the scene around it. From Bec Noir's view, it looks significantly less cool, as the scenery abruptly changes, and he tends to close his eye as part of a knee-jerk reaction.

* * *

You exit the warp standing in front of the two. The one you don't recognize took a step back and reached for the large sword on his back.

" **Heh Heh, what's wrong? Come face-to-face with something stronger than you?** "

"That's quite enough Bec." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, _this_ is Noir?" He eased up slightly. Slightly.

"Yes." " **Yes.** "

"Bec, this is Qrow. Qrow, Bec Noir." Ozpin introduced you two.

You extend your hand.

"Sorry, but I'm not shaking hands with _that_."

" **Fine, be that way**."

Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Now, if you are done here..."

" **Oh, yeah. Your note said to go to your office. Still want me there?** "

"Not quite. Things came up and I need to be here to oversee the installation of the new launch-pads. I need you to go back to the Academy and oversee the arrival of the new students." He took another sip of his coffee.

" **Fine.** " You warp away, appearing on the roof of Ozpin's office. From there, you glide down to one of the shorter buildings in between the skyport and entrance to the academy. Not really seeing any trouble, you decide to take a short nap.

-Short timeskip... amount unknown-

You wake to the sound of someone yelling. You sit up and see two girls down on the large path- one of them the one from yesterday.

" _ **Isn't she a little young compared to everyone else here?**_ "

The other girl had white hair and wore mostly white- go figure -and had a large, wheeled rack of baggage behind her. One of the bags was open and there were several viles of colored powder on the ground. The white girl was waving around an open vile of red powder at Red. You watch the scene play out.

Red was looking kinda dizzy and White was yelling a lot, shaking that vile around. Red then took in a few sniffs, then sneezed... causing an explosion!

You jump down there to see if they're ok. Not out of your own nonexistent kindness, but to avoid a major headache later. You flap your wings a few times to clear the smoke. The two girls seemed perfectly fine, a little scorched, but fine. You look around and see another girl close by, wearing black and you guessed it, black hair.

" **Go get a teacher or something. I'm not very qualified.** " You admit. Killing's easier than possibly saving a life. You're sure that the girls are just unconscious, but you know you'll have that Goodwitch woman breathing down your neck if you don't at least check.

* * *

 **I admit, I'm not very good at ending a chapter. I tend to do a lot of cliffhangers in my stories... but this just ends abruptly. Sorry.**


	3. Red Miles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Bec Noir talking**."

" _ **Bec Noir thinking**_."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: ==**

Fortunately, you got off easy because you had no idea what "Dust" was and that just sneezing near some of the more raw of it could cause it to explode... yeah. You're glad all you got was a short tongue-lashing from Glynda, but you wish Ozpin would give you a break! It's just job after job after job! Tonight, you have to watch the students since the initiation and orientation were tomorrow. Truthfully, it's a big waste of time- these things should be the same day at least!

All you have to do tonight is watch them to make sure any of yesterday's accidents repeat themselves. Speaking of yesterday, the two girls (Ruby and Weiss if you remember correctly) just needed a bucket of water and a good dusting-off. You're currently sitting in the rafters of the large Gym-turned-indoor-campsite, with a perfect view of all the students.

Not much really happened. Red and this busty Blonde who was apparently Red's sister moved over to the corner halfway through everyone falling asleep and began talking to the Black-haired girl, thanking her for yesterday.

" _ ***tch* didn't even credit me.**_ "

-Timeskip!-

So, here you are again. Standing on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. You were getting kinda antsy not getting to kill anything... but Ozpin decided to let you loose in the forest so long as you don't disturb the initiation. Ozpin was just finishing up his instructions.

" ... After that you will meet back here. You will not receive any help during the initiation. Any questions?" One kid raised his hand and asked about landing, but Oz ignored him. "Good luck."

He then signaled one of the other teachers and the launch-pads began firing one at a time, launching the students atop them into the forest. Once the last student was in the air, he turns to you.

"You may go in now, Bec."

" **About damn time.** " You stand up and take a step off the cliff, falling directly into the middle of a conveniently-dark clearing. White eyes stare at you from the shadows of the surrounding trees. You smirk, unsheathing your sword. " _ **This'll be good.**_ "

* * *

 **Be Ruby**

You are now Ruby Rose. You are currently flying through the air over the top of Emerald Forest. Landing wont be too much of an issue, but there is something else on your mind before it comes time to land. That... man. There aren't too many Faunaus' on the island of Patch, but you're sure he's not one. For one thing, the Faunaus' you know only have one animal trait- like their ears, or a tail -but he had at least two: Wings and ears. Also, his voice just screamed "I'm a bad guy", as if he were a bloodthirsty phycopath in another life. But coolest of all, you think, is his sword. He fights with like it was part of him, and he must have been a badass in his previous life too, cuz to put it away he impails himself!

You're snapped out of your thoughts when you realize you just used Crescent Rose to make an awesome landing and was too spaced out to see it. Oh well. Now on to the vital task of finding a partner!

* * *

 **Be Bec Noir**

You are now Bec Noir and are standing in a clearing full of desintigrating, decapitated Grimm. As you survey your handiwork, you hear a rustling in the forest... bigger than a forest animal, smaller than most Grimm... humans. About 7 in total(you close your eyes to focus better) one in front, the other 6 in back, but a ways back, and the one in front is quickly approaching. Then... three things happen: 1st, you open your eye just in time to see someone crash into you, making you both fall flat on your butts. 2nd, you both get up and in one swift motion you have a sword at her throat and your own. 3rd, you recognize each other.

"You!" **"You!"** you both take a step back, lowering your swords slightly. " **You're that girl from yesterday.** "

She wore relitively the same atire as yesterday, the bow, the jacket, the black hair(not that she could change that).

"And you're that...thing that was watching the new students yesterday."

Usually you'd take offense at that, but you had more... pressing matters at hand.

" **Get down!** " You quickly shove the girl to the ground as your omnipresence kicks in , and a bullet narrowly grazes her bow as she falls. You swing your Noir Edge(yes, you finally got around to naming your sword, since that seems the custom around here) horizontally, sending out a cutting wave of energy that cut down several trees... as well as he 6 men following the girl. You then point your Noir Edge at said girl.

And then the bow fell off.

And you have a panic attack.

" _ **No... it can't be! This session hasn't even begun yet! How is she just like me!?**_ "

You take a few more steps back as she gets up and you drop Noir Edge.

" **H-How?** "

She had cat ears. Freaking cat ears! The only people supposed to have stuff like that are sprites, cancer, and First Guardians. Judging by the lack of a ring or scepter, she's not a cancer, or a sprite by the physical body. That meant she was a First Guardian.

Quite a bit on edge from this, you warp away at the slightest sound of someone coming through the trees... Noir Edge warping with you. You didn't care about the location... anywhere away from a freaking First Guardian was good enough. You were so scared you wanted to curl up in the fetal position and just sit there for a while. However, for the sake of keeping your reputation you didn't... because Murphy's law, you ended up on the cliff that acts as a finish line for the initiation.

"Oh, back so soon?" Ozpin asked.

" **Ran out of stuff to fight.** " you chuckle. You both know you could be fighting for days and not even dent the Grimm population of the Emerald Forest.

-Timeskip!-

Just as the last few groups made it to the top of the cliff, a monstrous Roar/Squawk was heard.

"N-No way! We can't fight that many Nevermores!" One of the students(probably Ruby) exclaimed from behind you. You turn around to see hundreds of giant black birds were flying towards the cliff. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Normally you'd be right, mrs Rose. However, we have mr Noir with us." He then turned to you. "Are you up to the challenge?"

" **Heh, am I?** " You step forward, issuing a word of caution. " **You may want to step back.** "

Out of the corner of your eye you see that your ring is glowing red, and brighter by the second. But then, the red glow is drown out by a torrent of pure darkness flowing from the jewels on the ring. The darkness turns your skin pitch black, along with giving you a short coat of black fur. Your wings grow larger and glow a feint green. As a final touch, your face is pushed out into a black, canine muzzle.

You throw your fist into the air, the red glow of the ring once again intensifying.

" **Red Miles!** " As you yell out those duly-feared words, long tendrils of solid, red energy burst into being and in just a short time, the Miles fill the air around the fast approaching Nevermores! Each one was impailed in several places, causing the Grimm to start dissolving exactly like their land cousins.

Nothing can escape the Miles.

At least until you run out of ring energy... which it promptly did as soon as the last Nevermore died. You drop to the floor, the darkness on you becoming a semi-liquid and begins to drip off of you, then dissolving into nothingness before the drips even touch the ground. Soon, you are back in the dreaded state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Rather than waking up in Vale, you oddly wake up back on Derse. Instantly recognizing this as one of the towers on Derse's moon, you climb out the window and look out over said moon. While doing so, you notice you're wearing that "Dreamer Garb" that the Knight of Time and... Jade... wore before their awakening.

" ** _Great, another_ _silly outfit. I don't even think I'll be able to rip this one!_** "

Still looking out, you notice that instead of two towers, there's three. This isn't very outstanding since you know about the whole 'other worlds' thing, but Derse existing in this world meant that your fears were confirmed... this world indeed had a session. You had assumed this earlier, but only now this was confirmed.

Before you can explore this world's Derse, you start to feel like you're about to pass out... but you can't do anything and you end up falling asleep, and literally falling off the tower. You woke up.

* * *

You find yourself in a room, probably in Beacon Academy. To the left of you is the door out, to the right a nightstand. On said nightstand is your ring inside a specialized case. You throw off the covers and grab the case. Under the case is a note. It reads:

"Auditorium, ASAP.

-Mrs. Goodwitch."

*tch* That lady must really not like you then. Not much of a choice here, you need to be present for the after-initiation assembly or whatever.

-Timeskip-

"And finally, with the White Knight pieces: Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xao Long. Team RWBY(ruby) lead by... Ruby Rose!" Everyone applauded.

"W-Wait, me?" Ruby said, surprised to be put in charge of the team.

Once the applause died down, Ozpin continued.

"I would now like to introduce our new professor's aid, Bec Noir!" I stepped forward and there was more applause. I had been supplied a suit and tie before the assembly had started. I opted to wear the newly-ripped jester outfit as a scarf instead of the tie, and the suit was augmented to accommodate my wings.

"And he will be assigned to watch over team RWBY."

" ** _Wait, what?_** "

"There are no further announcements." Ozpin squared up his notes and left the stage, leaving the rest of us to file out of the auditorium.

* * *

 **So, wow it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry for the lack of updates guys, school's been happening.**


	4. White Wolf (dog)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Bec Noir talking**."

" _ **Bec Noir thinking**_."

* * *

 **Chapter 4: White Wolf(Dog)**

Ya'know you guys can suggest stuff in the comments, right? Anyways, for now you are still Bec Noir.

Dispite earlier feelings toward the new position akin to an overexagerated babysitter, you don't quite want to just leave _those two_ together. You refer, of course, to Blake and Weiss. The two just don't... feel like they should get along. But even if you didn't care about that, you want to keep a close eye on that possible First Guardian. Your view on the subject has hardly changed... but it's becoming more and more unlikely the more you observe her.

You leave your thoughts as you realize that the four of them have _completely rearranged_ the _entire_ room. You quickly duck out of view of the window as Blake glances this way. Daring a look back through the window, you see Ruby bend down by the door to pick something up. You gasp as you recognize the symbols on the packages.

" **No!** **Not yet!** "

You reflexively cover your mouth and duck out of view again.

"Hey, you hear something?" The blonde, Yang, asks.

 ** _"_** _ **S***!**_ " You take off and fly to the other side of the academy, where you left the window to your room open. Once you land inside and shut the window you remove the ring- you might need the energy later- placing it in the box Ozpin gave to you for this very purpose.

" ** _This could be bad. The four of them received copies of Sburb, yet there's an uneven number of players!_** " You remember the three player towers on Derse " _ **The only way this could be saved is if we miraculously gain a 6th player.**_ "

You are once again snapped from your thoughts when you hear a knock on your door. You open it... only to find a package. Picking it up and closing the door, you take a seat at your bed. Half expecting a weapon toting robo-rabbit, you open the package.

...

" ** _Darn... no robo-rabbit_** " Instead, however, is a series of various gifts and "Welcome!" cards. You flip through the cards just to see if anyone sent you any Boondollars -or whatever this world uses as currency- but alas, your funds are still nonexistent. Discarding them, you ruffle through the gifts. You find the following: A small fidget toy(some kind of spinning device), a canteen of alcohol, a set of _decorative knives_ (the nerve), a bar of a yet unidentified candy, and four Data cards that look like they could fit into that "Scroll" device you were given by Ozpin.

Flipping the Data cards over you recognize, for the second time in less than an hour, the Sburb symbols. However, the fact that you were sent two sets of the game baffles you. You dig through the pile of discarded cards and find the one corresponding to the Data cards.

"Bec,

I found this game while visiting Atlas a while back, and thought I'd give you a copy of it as a welcome gift... even though I'm not part of the staff here. I'm going to give a few copies to Ruby and her team so you all can try it out together. Enjoy.

-Qrow."

" ** _That idiot bird! He doesn't know what this game is capable of! It's pretty much guaranteed to destroy the planet!_** "

You try to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

" _ **Fine game, I'll play by your rules... for now. But mark my words, I will stop the cycle!**_ "

You take another deep breath and sit down on your bed. You take out your Scroll and insert one of the Data cards. Being a construct of the game you never got to play it, or even see it being played. So, you're actually genuinely curious. When it finished downloading, it came up with a screen saying that no Server players were online. Sighing, you set it down on the bed... you'll check it again later. But then a better idea comes to you.

The Beta kids and Trolls all had a way of storing items, and retrieving them from thin air. You remember this was called a "Sylladex"... but don't remember it being a physical object. This posed a problem, without the captulogue cards, you cannot do Alchemy(you know at least a little about this due to being a game construct. Not much more than the bare minimum knowledge though.).

Instead of dwell on the ruinment of that brilliant idea, you decide to observe your Ring for the first time, ever. The Black Ring was comprised of a simple gold ring with four black orbs orbiting it, representing the four initial Prototyped Sprite guides of the Beta kids. It can be worn by anything with fingers, but will only activate for Dersites like yourself, likewise the White Ring will only work for Prospitians. The Black and White Kings have scepters that serve the same purpose, but can safely be used as physical weapons whereas the Rings _most likely_ cannot. A more... recent addition to the Ring is the limited power output. Unless you can extend, or more favorably get rid of the limit, you can only use techniques such as your warp and the Red Miles 5 and 1 time(s) respectively. You probably can't even use the green variant of the Miles you gained from when Becquerel was Prototyped!

As you think about this, you can't help but to wonder what's going on back in your world...

* * *

 **Be PM**

You are now PM. You are currently in the Furthest Ring, where you were fighting Bec Noir just a second ago.

 **PM: Follow**

You cannot follow him because you have no idea where he went! There was a bright flash of light and he was suddenly gone, no warping involved. You aren't aware of anywhere he could've gone where he could hide from your omnipotence.

However, with said omnipotence, you can sense the figure in black sneaking up on you. Sadly, it's not Noir. You turn to face the figure, but only get a glimpse of the symbol on his outfit before he knocks you out cold with a staff. The last thing you remember was what the symbol was, _Space._

* * *

 **Bec Noir, stop being PM**

You're still not completely sure who PM is, but you're not her anymore.

One moment, you were peacefully sitting on your bed thinking about your world, when you get a memo reminding you that you need to check on your team at the beginning of each of their classes. Begrudgingly getting up, you head to the classroom(or are they called something different in an Academy? You're not sure) where they were probably in the middle of one of Professor Port's infamous stories. You had the _honor_ of meeting him after the assembly, and he bored you to tears.

You arrive at his classroom to find an average lesson gone wrong. From what you can see and what the students told you, Weiss had been chosen to show off her skills by fighting a Grimm that Port had caught. She'd been doing well, until a girl crashed through the class out of thin air and onto both Weiss and the Grimm, killing the Grimm. The girl was now unconscious... but what mattered was...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I back with another chapter of Team RWBYJ? and I decide to leave you guys hanging. I know, I'm horrible. Lol.**

 **Most of you can probably guess why the girl is, but I never said her identity was the cliffhanger...**

 **Anyways, because of some ongoing internet connection issues at my school the next chapter might be delayed more than usual, but just hang in there.**


	5. Black and White (Bec and Bec)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Bec Noir talking**."

" _ **Bec Noir thinking**_."

 **Pesterchum.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Black and White(Bec and Bec)  
**

 **Be Mysterious Figure**

YOU ARE NOW THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE, WHO FOR SOME THINK-PAN STRAINING REASON WILL EXPLAIN A FEW POINTLESS THINGS ABOUT HIMSELF.

Your name is L? A?. You are one of the 5 players of the Σ Session, and your title is the "Knight of Space". Your friend/ecobiological sister A? B?, the "Witch of Time", has helped send you here for a secret mission of great importance. Said mission is so important and secret, that you apparently cannot even tell yourself it. Your interests include model kit building/customizing and anime. You make good use of the "polekind" strife specibus, and the "Inception" modus for your sylladex. You put extra empusus on your "A"s, and type accordingly.

You don't particularly like to discuss your session... two of the players died entering the medium, and you were the only one to Prototype your Sprite _before_ entering. You have on multiple occasions asked AB if she could send you back to stop at least one of the dead players from dying(as doing so could fix your session), but she explained that it wouldn't change anything.

You put away your _Ruby Cutter_ , a weapon that you put much thought into. The Ruby Cutter meets the requirements to go into all three of the Specibi in your Strife Portfollio (Polekind, Blade/sheithkind, and Spearkind). It's a pole your height in length, that holds a 2-foot blade inside it which can either be used as a sword in conjunction with the rest of it as a sheath, or attached blade-out to create a spear. It was quite a genius piece of alchemized awesomeness.

You float to the "ground" and take out your Holo-Phone-Phones MRK7( Cell-Phone && Headphones / / Hologram machine mrk7), putting them on and booting up Pesterchum.

 **~HeavenStabber began pestering SheepWolf~**

 **HS: Ok, I've gotten the second "vAriable" out of the wAy.**

 **SW: Great. Where exactle are you sending them.**

 **HS: Idonno. I just slApped them both into A rAndom world.**

 **SW: Hmm. This does throw some things off. -_-**

 **HS: Huh?**

 **HS: Like whAt?**

 **SW: Well. We eventualle need to bring them back to OUR world.**

 **HS: Why? Isn't _one_ JAck enough!?**

 **SW: I know you dont exactle like Jack, but he helped us stop the Black Royalty from defeating the White Royalty.**

 **SW: But even then it was because out session is messed up.**

 **SW: But anyways. We need Bec Noir and PM in our world because they are enigmas of a Null Session. Theyre unique.**

 **SW: We need as much unique as we can get.**

 **HS: Fine.**

 **HS: I'll follow them lAter. For right now, I'm going to see whAt this Session's like.**

 **-HeavenStabber has stopped Pestering SheepWolf-**

* * *

 **Bec: Stop being LA**

LaSt YoU rEmEmBeR, yOu WeRe BeInG tHe MyStErIoUs FiGuRe, BuT oK.

You just stand there, starring at the girl laying there. She... She was...

" ** _So_ _Beautiful!_** "

You then help to pull her and Weiss out of the small crater made by the impact... and only then is when you notice a few things. One, she only has one arm. Two she has dog ears and bird wings- just like yours but white.

She was PM, you're sure of it. And with that assurance of her identity... more memories came back.

You discreetly put on your ring, then quickly grab her and warp away.

You come out of the warp, nearly making Ozpin spit out his coffee.

"Noir! Can't you use the door like a normal person?"

" **I know, I know, but this is an emergency**." You hold PM out a little further from yourself so he can see.

"Who's this?" He took another sip of coffee.

" **Bec Balanche, better known as PM**."

" _Bec_ Balanche... is she related to you?"

" **Heck if I know.** " You take a long pause. " **Oz, I'm... afraid of her waking up.** "

"Afraid? That's not like you Noir."

" **I'm serious! Before I was sent here, she was trying to kill me! She was- is the only thing to scare me.** "

"I see. You're worried that she'll try again once she wakes up." You nod. "Well it's unavoidable I guess. We cannot rightly keep her asleep indefinitely."

Oz looked down at her hand, probably noticing the ring on her index finger. One just like yours.

"However..." He reached down and grabbed it off her finger, making her return to fully human form. "I doubt she will get very far in that goal without this."

 **Be Ozpin**

You Are Now Ozpin.

You now hold a ring similar to Bec Noir's, that belongs to the lady in Noir's arms. It was made of gold, and had four orbs orbiting it. Exactly like Noir's in fact... except that the orbs were white.

Back when Bec Noir was first captured, they removed his ring, and therefore his power, but dared not wear it to see if someone could gain the same powers as him. The official report stated that the ring "gave off a feeling similar to that of being surrounded by strong Grimm" or an "aura of pure evil". This _white_ ring however, gave off a kindhearted aura.

" _I wonder..._ "

You bring the ring to your right index finger. Bec grabs your hand before you can fully put it on.

" **I can tell you it won't do anything. Only Prospitians or Dersites can properly use the rings.** "

"I see." you set the ring down on your desk and sit back down. 'If you would, please take her to the nurse's office. She's obviously pretty beat up."

Noir grumbles a bit and warps away with the girl. You sigh. One fear is gotten rid of, but one mystery rears it's head. What exactly are those two. For all intents and purposes, they both showed up out of thin air and were asserted into this world. They look human, but from what anyone on Remnant could sense they're not. The two were complete opposites as well, one **Black** and full of hate, the other _White_ and innocent.

As much as Noir is scared of "Balanche", he seems to love her( You swear you could see a tiny red heat above Noir's head). Opposites do attract after all.

* * *

 **Be LA**

You 4r3 now L4.

"Hey, don't you think you've looked At things over my shoulder enough?"

LA then proceeds to manually close the curtains.

* * *

 **Rude**


End file.
